Game: Mode On
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: El futuro ha llegado y la inminente destrucción del planeta junto con él. Cinco naciones se alejaron de la tecnología, empezando de cero. La sexta decidió no permitirlo y comenzó a cazar a los pobladores de las otras cinco. Con las personas secuestradas y modificadas genéticamente, decidieron crear un nuevo entretenimiento: Game. Un juego donde sólo existe una regla: mata o muere.
1. El juego comienza

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo, pero es que tuve ciertos problemas personales que me hicieron cuestionarme mi habilidad como escritora y si de verdad mis historias gustaban o no. Por ahora creo que ya superé esa pequeña crisis y puedo volver a escribir, y para celebrarlo traigo esta nueva historia :D Aunque algunos quieran matarme, pues no he subido nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics, quiero que sepan que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, por lo que seguiré subiendo caps :D**

**Por ahora, quiero pedirles que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió al encontrar un documento en mi PC con una ficha para un foro de rol :D La idea en sí es interesante, sólo falta pulirla un poco :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo uso sus personajes para mi historia, sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía. Cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

**Título:** Game

**Rate: **T

**Pareja: **Será un MultiSaku, puede que incluso cree un harem xD. Sugerencias mandarme un PM o dejarme un review.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. También algo más: algunos nombres, tales como las razas y las ciudades, son sacados de mi retorcida mente [jugando a juntar sílabas de diferentes palabras], por lo que, si llegase a existir una coincidencia con alguna otra cosa, es sólo eso: una coincidencia.

**Autor: **Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El juego comienza.

Un par de fuertes golpes en la gruesa madera de la puerta alertaron al líder de Amohue de la llegada de uno de sus especialistas y general en jefe a su oficina. Con un simple "adelante" le indicó al hombre detrás de la puerta que su presencia era la esperada.

—Señor— al entrar, el general Obito Uchiha inclinó su cuerpo y colocó su palma en su pecho, ofreciendo una leve pero respetuosa reverencia a su jefe—, tenemos buenas noticias: nuestros hombres conquistaron el cuarto sector, traerán a las nuevas entidades en breve— el serio hombre volvió a su postura inicial.

Uchiha Obito era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre eran las más correctas y adecuadas conforme a la situación. Su rostro, de facciones duras y gran atractivo a sus treinta años, se veía deformado en su perfil derecho por una serie de profundas cicatrices, dándole un aspecto más severo a la seriedad de su expresión. Sus ojos sufrían de un síndrome denominado "heterocromía" por los científicos de la población de Amohue, el cual definía la anomalía en los iris de ambos ojos del hombre, ya que uno de ellos, el izquierdo, era de color lila deslavado, haciendo gran contraste al lado del intenso color rojizo de su ojo derecho. Sus labios eran delgados y siempre estaban fruncidos en su acostumbrada mueca de seriedad.

El uniforme que portaba era digno de un general de alta categoría: un pantalón de vestir de color verde musgo, casi negro, que hacía juego con el saco de vestir del mismo color y los mocasines negros, haciendo contraste con el blanco de su camisa y su corbata negra, más no obstante, aún con tanta prenda encima podía apreciarse lo bien trabajado de su corpulento cuerpo. Varias insignias de honor se mostraban en el lado izquierdo del pecho del hombre. El cabello del Uchiha, negro como el carbón, se veía rebelde y despeinado debajo de la gorra a juego con el uniforme.

Pero, a pesar de alzarse con orgullo y llevar ese porte tan característico de las fuerzas armadas de Amohue, la mirada de Uchiha Obito se encontraba perdida en el vacío. ¿Por qué? Porque, en realidad, él no era un poblador de Amohue, ni siquiera su línea hereditaria portaba tal genética; él era poblador y sobreviviente de la ahora escasa población de Altain. Debido a lo violenta de las circunstancias tuvo que abandonar a su pueblo y formar parte del ejército de Amohue antes de que su familia se viera afectada por éste. Aún podía sentir el peso de la traición en sus hombros, a pesar de haber pasado ya muchos años de eso.

Todavía recordaba ése día: él tenía quince años recién cumplidos cuando las fuerzas armadas de la gran población del norte habían llegado con sus enormes banderas con la intención de poseer los grandes y bien trabajados campos pertenecientes a la población de Altain. Él se encontraba labrando la tierra, vistiendo solamente un pantaloncillo desgastado y un par de sandalias, con el torso descubierto, para deleite de las adolescentes que acarreaban el agua para el riegue de los cultivos, pues podían apreciar su abdomen perfectamente notificado por el arduo trabajo de campo.

Él sabía que, desde hacía años, debido a los abusos de la tecnología en el mundo y que éste comenzaba a dar sus últimos alientos, cinco personas se reunieron para liderar cinco aldeas alejadas de cualquier indicio de tecnología: querían restaurar la vida en el planeta Tierra desde cero para que éste siguiese existiendo. Fue así como se crearon cinco razas: Altain, Aroyell, Gonick, Jacer y Veray. Cada una de ellas se concentró en un aspecto del planeta. Altain se concentró en los campos, los cultivos y la fuerza de trabajo.

Altain se había caracterizado de entre los seis sectores al ser el único fundado por un joven genio de trece años, quien sirvió de ejemplo para los demás jóvenes del recién nacido sector para trabajar más duro y hasta vestirse como él. Muy pronto, y gracias a la dedicación de la gentil población que lo apoyaba, el joven creó sistemas de riego, de administración y cuanto más necesitaban los pobladores para poder vivir como se tenían merecido. Altain había nacido como un sector de hombres trabajadores y mujeres dedicadas a la prosperidad de su raza.

Desgraciadamente, Amohue no estuvo de acuerdo en la separación de las razas y, siendo la más grande y con mayor número de recursos, se dispuso a conquistar las otras cinco aldeas y recuperar la gente que, después, era considerada como traidora y era tratada como esclava.

El general de Amohue en ése entonces era un hombre que él no conocía y que en su vida había visto: vestía demasiada ropa, tanta que él mismo se preguntó si estaría sufriendo de escalofríos y buscaba resguardarse en su indumentaria para conservarse cálido. Portaba una gran cinta alrededor de sus caderas, la cual parecía piel de lagarto, y en ella portaba un cuchillo un tanto diferente al que ellos utilizaban para su vida diaria: era de un color plateado y parecía tener varias funciones, ya que poseía varios orificios, tenía incluso un mango que hacía verlo como un boomerang.

El general bajó de su enorme caballo blanco y caminó con porte hacia el fundador de Altain, quien se conservaba joven aún; las diferencias entre ambos podían apreciarse desde kilómetros a distancia, aún así el joven permaneció serio y en su posición, sin inmutarse ante el invasor. Fue entonces cuando las palabras del general se clavaron amenazantes en el pecho del joven: venían a conquistar las tierras, opusieran resistencia sus habitantes o no.

Fue un hecho histórico para todos los sectores y un bello recuerdo para Altain el momento en el que el joven fundador impactó su fuerte puño contra la mandíbula del invasor, haciéndolo retroceder de un salto hacia su caballo. El golpe había sido apropinado con tal precisión y odio que el general quedó inconsciente en el acto, sorprendiendo a los soldados a su cargo. En el puño aún cerrado del joven podían notarse la sangre derramada por el general y una herida seria localizada justo entre los nudillos de sus dedos corazón y anular, la cual, en un tiempo, se volvería la primer cicatriz de guerra de tan enérgico muchacho.

Los hombres se habían ido con la promesa de una conquista inminente, la cual cumplieron tan sólo una semana después, arrasando con todo a su paso y llevándose más de una centena de vidas con ellos. El joven fue capturado y condenado a servir a los habitantes de su nueva población, llevando el papel de rata de laboratorio para los extraños experimentos de los científicos desquiciados de la gran ciudad. Desde ése momento nadie supo su ubicación y la población de Altain se vio casi extinta.

El primer sector, Amohue, después de un tiempo, se volvió su infierno personal.

Muchos decían que ése muchacho se volvió loco ante tanto medicamento administrado por los sádicos científicos y acabó con su propia vida. Otros decían que asesinó a toda una masa de guardias y logró escapar, que ahora se encontraba con los nómadas de la rara población de Veray, protegiéndolos. Otros, más osados, inventaron que los científicos de Amohue crearon a un súper-humano, utilizando el cuerpo del joven, y que lo escondieron para utilizar su material genético modificado y así crear un ejército de hombres perfectos para asesinar y sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Pero todas esas teorías se redujeron a simples rumores y al pobre joven se le dio por muerto.

—Bien, puedes marcharte— las fuertes palabras del líder resonaron en toda la habitación. Obito abrió los ojos, desorientado al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, y asintió una sola vez, volviendo a reverenciar a su jefe. Seguido de esto, se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta caminó un par de pasos hacia el cuartel, fue cuando entonces un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y fijó la dureza de su mirada en una puerta de metal. Parecía inofensiva, pero el letrero justo debajo de la ventanilla logró que una gota de sudor resbalase por su sien derecha.

"Laboratorio de Investigación".

Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente la pequeña e imperceptible cicatriz en su mano derecha, justo entre los nudillos...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente y chasqueó la lengua. Recibió un empujón y, al alzar la mirada por encima de su hombro, notó que se trataba de uno de los oficiales que lo habían apresado. A él y a muchos de su pueblo a quienes consideraba de su familia. El oficial le lanzó la orden de que apresurara el paso, él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció, tratando de hacerlo sin lastimar a sus compañeros de atrás, debían tener cuidado al caminar. ¿Por qué? Porque iban en fila, esposados, tanto de pies y manos como de cuellos, y jalados por una cadena a manos de otro oficial, exhibidos a la población de Amohue como si de un ganado recién adquirido se tratasen.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó la mandíbula, mientras a su mente regresaban los recuerdos de las cabañas quemadas y todos los santuarios reducidos a cenizas. Cerró los ojos y concentró su cerebro en recordar que debía de avanzar.

Un paso a la vez.

Frunció el ceño al sentir que el guardia dejaba de tirar de la cadena y ponía su lanza frente a su cuerpo, haciendo que se detuviese e indicando a las demás personas detrás de él que hicieran lo mismo. Frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme edificación de grandes paredes de cristal oscuro, Sasuke, maravillado, no sabía que los hogares podían crearse con tal material: parecía el cielo. Su familia había hablado mucho de las tribus del norte, decían que el cielo existía, pero que era totalmente lo opuesto a ese lugar. Decían que las tribus del norte, las de Amohue, alzaban sus hogares con material robado y trabajaban en el mismo infierno, creando nuevas formas de hacer sufrir a los que buscaban la paz.

Pero él no lo veía de esa manera, pues un lugar donde las paredes eran de cristal no podía ser tan malvado, ¿cierto? Aún así no quería portarse como un ignorante y creerse todos los cuentos que estaban a punto de soltarle Su hermano mayor, Itachi, le había advertido acerca de dejarse llevar por las mentiras de los pobladores de Amohue. Se atrevió a alzar la mirada por encima de su hombro y lo vio casi al final de la fila, éste le sonrió y algo en su mente se tranquilizó. Si Itachi estaba con él, todo estaría bien.

Pero una imponente presencia llamó su atención al frente. Subiendo una pila de escalones fabricados con lo que parecía ser mármol, la figura de un hombre se erguía justo frente a ellos.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, haciendo que estos delatasen lo fornida de su complexión. Portaba un extraño chaleco de color rojo por encima de su camisa del mismo color, pero de un par de tonalidades más claras. Su pantalón era liso e impecable, de un puro color negro. Llevaba unos zapatos negros, un poco ridículos, pensó Sasuke. El cabello del hombre era largo, casi hasta las caderas, de un color azabache, muy parecido al propio. Sus facciones le resultaban un poco familiares al joven Uchiha, más aún al ver sus ojos lilas.

Le recordó incluso a su familia.

Aquél extraño hombre alzó su mano derecha y la bajó un poco, haciendo un extraño ademán que a Sasuke no le dio un buen presentimiento. Y en efecto: el hombre indicaba que quería que los recién llegados, es decir, la fila de personas esposadas, se arrodillaran a sus pies. La ira en los ojos del joven comenzaba a destilarse.

Todos obedecieron, todos menos él. El hombre del chaleco clavó sus ojos en su persona, intentando intimidarlo con la autoridad de su mirada, más él no se echó para atrás, al contrario, le devolvió la mirada, como si de un reto se tratase. El hombre volvió a cruzarse de brazos y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parecía satisfecho.

—Parece que tenemos almas rebeldes entre las filas de Jacer— el cinismo en la sonrisa del hombre de largos cabellos hizo aparición y señaló directamente a Sasuke—. Parece que tenemos a nuestras dos primeras ratas de laboratorio. Comandante, ya sabe qué hacer— la sangre de Sasuke se heló por completo y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral. ¿Dos?

Volvió a mirar, por tercera vez, por encima de su hombro, rogándole al Dios Susanoo que Itachi no hubiese sido tan estúpido como él para no haberse arrodillado. Pero no, se equivocaba: sí era lo suficientemente estúpido como para compararse con él mismo.

Antes de poder reclamarle con la mirada, un par de guardias lo custodiaron y separaron sus cadenas de las de la fila. Hicieron lo mismo con su hermano mayor y a ambos los llevaron a la entrada del edificio, subiendo los escalones y pasando justo al lado del hombre de cabello largo. Sasuke, al pasar a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarlo con el odio y el rencor que se dedica a una persona de la que apenas se conoce, pero que se tiene el completo conocimiento de que no se toca el corazón al mandar hacer a sufrir a alguien o acabar con la vida de muchos. No, ése hombre era peor que el mismo Diablo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para dejarle saber con su mirada el profundo odio que sentía; había desafiado al rey en su propio reino y ahora debía de acatar las consecuencias. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba, era que Itachi iría con él para que no estuviese solo. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por tenerlo a su lado o culpable debido a que por causa suya él también estaba metido hasta el cuello en ese asunto de ser "ratas de laboratorio".

Y hablando del tema... ¿qué iban a hacer con ellos?

El interior del edificio era de lo que menos se esperaba: las paredes eran de colores serios y habían ciertos lujos que él nunca había visto en su vida; habían camas pequeñas y cortas de cuero negro, parecían incómodas y demasiado chicas como para que alguien normal pudiese dormir tranquilamente en ellas. Habían muchos escritorios y mujeres vestidas de traje trabajando en ellos, tocando con sus finos dedos diminutos mosaicos con símbolos marcados en ellos a una velocidad endiablada mientras concentraban sus miradas en las delgadas cajas luminiscentes frente a sus rostros. Había un pozo de mármol en el centro del recibidor, justo encima del brillante piso, con un extraño diseño. Las personas de ahí debían de ser muy flojas para acarrear el agua, puesto que este pozo lanzaba chorros y chorros de tan vital líquido. Debía admitir que, a pesar de ser un diseño muy malo e incómodo para un pozo, le sorprendía el hecho de que ninguna gota se fugaba del mismo para dar a parar en el impecable suelo.

Ellos siguieron caminando y Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse acerca del porqué las personas que laboraban en ése edificio de ensueño no se perturbaban al ver a una guardia completa de oficiales custodiar a un par de jóvenes con apariencia de delincuentes. ¿Será que esa clase de situaciones sucedían muy a menudo?

El joven Uchiha no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad ambos tendrían apariencia de delincuentes; ambos tenían el cabello negro, pero en dimensiones distintas, ya que Itachi llevaba el suyo largo, atado en una coleta baja, la cual no sobrepasaba la altura de su media espalda, debido a lo corto de la parte delantera de su cabello, algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban de la presión de la coleta y adornaban ambos lados de su rostro. Sasuke no tenía el cabello así; él lo llevaba un poco más corto, pero relativamente largo comparado con el de otros hombres que se habían cruzado en su vida. Dos largos mechones se localizaban a cada lado de su rostro, alcanzando la altura de su fuerte barbilla, adornado también por un corto flequillo formado por un par de mechones; el resto de su cabello se erguía fiero y rebelde en punta sobre su espalda. Otra de las tantas diferencias entre ambos hermanos era que Sasuke poseía ciertos reflejos azules en la negrura de sus cabellos.

Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos de su alrededor, parecía irreal todo por lo que estaban pasando. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de su hermano, notando, por primera vez, que poseían la misma tonalidad en sus oscuros ojos; podría decirse que eran igual de oscuros que el carbón, pero éste mineral no poseía el brillo que caracterizaban los bellos orbes de los hermanos Uchiha. No, el ónice se asemejaba más.

Itachi sintió en su corazón la presión de la preocupación de Sasuke y le sonrió con la poca tranquilidad que podía transmitirle en esos momentos de crisis. Al ver a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor desafiar las órdenes de quien perfectamente bien podría ser el verdugo de su pueblo, arriesgándose a una muerte inminente, no le quedó más opción que acompañarlo. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería él si dejase que el idiota de su hermanito se aventurara él solo en el mismo infierno? Tendría que estar loco como para dejar que eso llegase a suceder.

Pero aún así... todo esto comenzaba a salirse de control.

Los pasillos de aquél edificio parecían ser interminables; entrando por varias puertas, doblando en esquinas para ir a internarse en más pasillos sin fin... hasta que, sorpresivamente, se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de metal.

Sasuke, alzó la cabeza y bufó irritado al no poder ver el letrero que indicaba el lugar detrás de la enorme puerta. Miró hacia atrás e hizo un ademán con sus ojos y cabeza a Itachi para que éste, siendo más alto, pudiese indicarle dónde estaban. Éste entendió sus intenciones y alzó un poco el cuello, tratando de distinguir las letras en la placa metálica. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su ceño se frunció en una mueca de dolor y preocupación que sólo sirvió para que una alarma se encendiera en la mente de Sasuke.

"Laboratorio de investigación" fueron las palabras que Sasuke pudo leer en los labios de Itachi.

Así que de verdad iban a utilizarlos como ratas de laboratorio, no era una simple metáfora. Sasuke apretó los puños, sintiendo la dolorosa presión de las esposas, y apretó la mandíbula, haciendo que su cuello se tensara y se pegara a las paredes del metal en su cuello. Los labios del joven de oscuros cabellos comenzaron a pronunciar una silenciosa plegaria a quien fuese el protector de la familia Uchiha de Jacer.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, en esta realidad, dudaba que un Dios lograse escuchar sus rezos y salvarlos de tan fatídico e incierto destino que se les avecinaba.

Fue cuando la enorme y pesada puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Para los hermanos Uchiha fue ridículamente eterno el tiempo que le tomó a la persona del otro lado de la puerta en abrir la misma, incluso parecía que lo hacía a propósito con la intención de hacerlos sufrir aún más. La respiración de Sasuke se hizo más pesada e Itachi tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder la compostura.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... parece que Madara fue más generoso esta vez— una voz masculina y venenosa emergió desde la otra habitación, comenzando a acercarse a los presentes quienes se hallaban esperando con anterioridad— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Fue cuando Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de analizar la complexión del portador de tan molesta voz.

Era alto y delgado; su piel era de un enfermizo color blanco, casi transparente, Sasuke incluso se preguntó por cuánto tiempo tal persona tuvo que estar encerrada en ése lugar como para que su piel adquiriera esa tonalidad. Su cabello era muy largo, demasiado, y muy negro. La sonrisa del sujeto era venenosa y sus ojos ámbar le recordaron a las serpientes que él e Itachi cazaban por diversión en su niñez. El hombre parecía recién sacado de una leyenda de Jacer para hacer dormir a los más jóvenes.  
Vestía una bata blanca abierta, dejando entrever su impecable camisa blanca y pantalones negros lisos. Los zapatos que portaba eran parecidos a los del hombre del chaleco.

Pudo seguir analizando las intenciones y la apariencia del chiflado frente a él por más tiempo, pero pronto se halló descubierto por el mismo. Antes de que pudiese desviar la mirada para demostrarle su indiferencia, el extraño hombre le sonrió satisfecho. Muy satisfecho, a decir verdad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y su frente se tiñó de azul al sentir la insistente mirada de aquél loco con bata. A su lado, Itachi apretó los dientes, conteniendo su ira.

—Háganlos pasar— la siniestra sonrisa de aquél hombre seguía sin borrarse. Se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke, quien comenzaba a perturbarse, ya que nunca antes lo habían mirado de una manera tan lasciva como la que portaba el chiflado de bata.

Encontrándose a sólo un par de pasos de chocar hombro con hombro, Itachi detuvo el paso repentinamente. Ésta acción no fue ignorada por el oficial a cargo de los hermanos y, sin cuestionarle siquiera, lo empujó con el mango de su lanza. El mayor de los hermanos, aprovechando tal ímpetu, impulsó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, impactando su hombro con la espalda del hombre de largos cabellos. Éste perdió el equilibrio y fue proyectado hacia una de las paredes del pequeño corredor, tropezándose en el trayecto y cayendo de costado.

Tanto Sasuke, como el hombre en el suelo, miraron al joven de la coleta un tanto sorprendidos. Éste se limitó a sonreír con encanto y se incorporó, ya que su cuerpo se había inclinado al ejercer tal acción.

—Mis disculpas, estos caballeros no saben medir su fuerza— fueron las suaves palabras aterciopeladas del Uchiha antes de comenzar a caminar, impulsando a su hermano menor por la espalda con las esposas de sus manos, incitándolo a reanudar el camino hacia el interior de la habitación.

El oficial que empujó a Itachi le extendió la mano al científico, recibiendo un fuerte rechazo de parte de éste al ignorarlo e incorporarse él mismo sin su ayuda. El hombre uniformado se encogió de hombros y continuó escoltando a los jóvenes hacia el centro del laboratorio, donde hizo que se detuvieran para que una cuadrilla de científicos pudiesen examinarlos y dar el veredicto final.

Sasuke miraba con insistencia a su hermano, quien se limitaba a sonreírle para tranquilizarlo. Después de unos momentos, los hombres le hicieron saber su decisión a los guardias: ambos jóvenes eran aptos para continuar con el proyecto.

Automáticamente, como si fuese un reflejo, los guardias comenzaron a soltar las cadenas, liberando a los hermanos de tan dolorosa prisión de acero. Inconscientemente los jóvenes Uchiha llevaron sus manos derechas a sus muñecas izquierdas, masajeándolas para que la sangre volviese a circular por sus venas. Después prosiguieron a hacer lo mismo con las manos derechas y sus cuellos, se sentía tan bien volver a estar libres y no atados como unos perros.

Pero no les duró mucho el gusto, pues rápidamente se vieron abandonados por los oficiales, quedando en las sádicas manos de los hombres de batas blancas y expresiones de cansancio.

Uno de ellos caminó fuera de la cuadrilla, posicionándose justo frente a ella, al lado del hombre perturbador de cabellos largos y ojos de serpiente. Tenía el cabello largo atado a una coleta media, la cual sobrepasaba por poco la altura de sus hombros, era de color gris claro y un flequillo conformado por un par de cabellos cortos, justo arriba de sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales, a su vez, eran cubiertos por un par de grandes anteojos redondos, de armazón bastante grueso. Al igual que los demás, vestía una bata blanca y, del lado izquierdo de su pecho, podía distinguirse una pequeña placa.

"Yakushi Kabuto".

Itachi no perdió el tiempo leyendo las placas de los demás científicos: le bastaba simplemente aprenderse el nombre de aquél que estaba molestando a su hermano. Giró la cabeza y leyó mentalmente el nombre del hombre de largos cabellos, grabándose en su memoria al instante.

"Orochimaru".

¿Sin apellido? ¿Qué clase de hombre era él? ¿No tenía familia, acaso? Fuera lo que fuese, él había molestado a su hermano y él mismo se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible desde ahora, sea como sea.

Estaba tan concentrado en la organización de su nuevo plan para proteger a su hermano que no percibió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, quien al parecer había aprovechado sus momentos de distracción para clavarle un pequeño artefacto en el cuello, vaciando todo su contenido en su sistema. La solución no tardó en hacer efecto, provocando en el cuerpo del joven una extraña sensación de mareos y somnolencia. Sólo atinó a caer de rodillas para evitar un golpe mayor a su cabeza cuando ésta finalmente diera contra el suelo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo notar que, a lo lejos, dentro de unos contenedores de cristal en los que parecían contener un líquido burbujeante, un par de ojos curiosos lo miraban con insistencia. El tierno brillo verdoso de ésos irises lo devolvió a Jacer, a las bellas praderas en las que él solía pasar su tiempo a solas.

Con tan bello recuerdo se desvaneció a los ojos de su hermano menor, quien, después de unos momentos de ira, fue obligado a unirse al sueño de su hermano.

* * *

Había despertado asustada al escuchar un ruido extraño en el laboratorio; no todos los días se escuchaba la entrada principal abrirse, sólo en ocasiones especiales, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado a simplemente no escucharla. ¿Cuáles eran ésas ocasiones especiales? Cuando los hombres de fuera traían personas de otras partes para comercializarlas, de entre ellas elegían a una, para traerlas al lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

Había oído de parte de los hombres de las batas blancas— quienes, después de un tiempo de haber convivido con ellos en el mismo lugar, se enteró que se hacían llamar "científicos" o "buscadores de la verdad", ridículo nombre si es que le preguntaban a ella— que los hombres de fuera habían encontrado una pequeña población de personas pertenecientes a la nación de Jacer y habían traído a quienes consideraban aptos para trabajar con ellos. Tal vez habían seleccionado a alguien para "jugar", que era como los científicos llamaban a los experimentos que hacían con ella y con las pocas personas que quedaban para sus pruebas.

Ella no conocía muy bien las naciones y tampoco conocía la historia alrededor de las mismas, sólo recordaba las maravillosas historias que su madre le relataba a la hora de dormir. Historias como el llamado "Golpe de Cultivo", la cual relataba el día en el que Amohue fue a Altain con la intención de apoderarse de sus tierras, pero fueron recibidos por el joven fundador de la nación de los campos, quien no dudó en asestarle un golpe al fanfarrón del general de las fuerzas armadas. Otra historia que a ella le gustaba era la llamada "Canto de Sirena", que fue cuando una joven evitó la caza de delfines en los mares de Gonick al seducir a todo un ejército con su dulce voz, guiándolos a las profundidades del océano, donde los tiburones se dieron un festín con los soldados de Amohue. Todas y cada una de las historias que su madre le contaba en su niñez habían sido grabadas en su memoria.

Gracias a Shizune, una científica perteneciente a la cuadrilla de investigación, es que se mantenía informada y bien educada en cuanto al exterior se refería. La mujer de cortos y oscuros cabellos siempre le contaba todo lo que sucedía en las naciones y lo que Amohue planeaba en el ámbito científico.

Gracias a ella es que se dio cuenta de lo que hacían con ella en realidad.

Los científicos del laboratorio podían ser sádicos y crueles si se lo proponían; a veces medicaban mucho a las personas que traían para las investigaciones y tenían que amputarle las extremidades que quedaban inservibles al contener altos niveles de morfina— Shizune le explicó que era una clase de droga que funcionaba como calmante para el dolor—; otras veces los mataban de hambre para comprobar pruebas de resistencia, la mayoría terminaba en fracaso y muerte, los pocos que sobrevivían eran llevados a otras cámaras de investigación para continuar con el proyecto, pero después de eso nadie sobrevivía.

A ella no la trataban mal, de hecho, a veces ella misma sentía que tenía ciertos privilegios sobre las demás ratas de laboratorio; ella recibía dos comidas al día, los medicamentos eran administrados por intravenosa— término utilizado por Shizune para referirse a la bolsa con líquidos que conectaban a un tubo que, a su vez, conectaban a sus venas— y, lo más importante, la dejaban descansar en uno de los contenedores creados para las entidades especiales.

Ella, al principio, no comprendía la razón de éstas acciones. A veces tenía miedo de que intentasen ganarse su confianza para después hacerle cosas aún peores que a los demás. La verdadera razón por la que la trataban bien era porque ella había nacido y formado parte de la extraña nación nómada de Veray, quienes eran difíciles de encontrar dadas sus habilidades en orientación y manejo de idiomas, además de su gran capacidad para escapar de enemigos.  
A los pobladores de Veray no se les seleccionaba para las investigaciones: ellos eran llevados directamente a ellas, puesto que eran considerados lo suficientemente valiosos como para malgastar sus habilidades en trabajos de esclavos.

Su madre solía explicarle con extrema paciencia las formas más eficientes de evitar a los conquistadores de las tribus del norte, pero desgraciadamente una niña de cinco años era incapaz de llevarlas a cabo. Tenía leves destellos de los recuerdos de ése día, el día en el que la atraparon y la llevaron al laboratorio. Gracias a estos destellos pudo armar su propia versión de los hechos: su familia se había separado del resto de la población, la cual viajaba en grupos de diez personas. Al ser ellos simplemente tres sus padres pensaron que así sería más fácil desplazarse por las naciones sin ser detectados, pero no fue así, ya que llamaron más la atención al ser tan pocos miembros viajando juntos. Fue una noche en la que dormían cuando una cuadrilla de soldados los habían amotinado y obligado a correr hacia un callejón de piedra; sus padres habían subido sin dificultad las altas paredes de los muros, pero para ella, al tener solamente cinco años, fue una tarea simplemente imposible. Al final fue capturada y llevada a la fuerza por los hombres de las fuerzas armadas de Amohue. Todavía tenía pesadillas con los gritos de dolor de su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ésos horribles recuerdos de su mente, y se concentró en averiguar de quién se trataba esta vez. Al estar dentro del contenedor con el extraño líquido burbujeante, sólo tuvo que flexionar las rodillas y poner sus manos en el duro cristal, arrastrándose hacia abajo. Cerró un par de veces sus ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor la vista, y alzó un poco la barbilla para que la máscara de oxígeno no estuviese tan forzada a estirarse.

Hubieron ciertos movimientos bruscos que ella trataba de descubrir, pero al estar tantos científicos alrededor de la persona que ella quería observar, le era prácticamente imposible definir de qué o quién se trataba.

Fue cuando la persona cayó al suelo de rodillas, para después tumbarse completamente en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. "Le administraron la dosis A", fue el primer pensamiento de la joven al ver la misma reacción en el joven de la que ella había tenido de niña.

Pero él no estaba inconsciente. Al alzar la mirada, ella pudo apreciar los profundos y oscuros ojos del muchacho mirándola, como si estuviesen tratando de atravesar el cristal del contenedor y clavarse directamente en los verdes de ella. La joven no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada curiosa, tratando de identificar la razón de la mirada de él; se concentró en las espesas y largas pestañas oscuras de él, sus ojos profundos y las graciosas ojeras debajo de los mismos, a lo que ella tuvo la absurda interrogante de si el joven dormía bien o no.

Un extraño sentimiento de abandono la embargó cuando, finalmente, los ojos de él se cerraron, dejándose llevar por el tranquilizante.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la joven al ver caer otro cuerpo al lado del joven de cabello largo. Éste era otro muchacho, aparentemente más joven, de cabello más corto que el del primero y con unos extraños reflejos azules. Su semblante parecía ser incluso más sereno que el del otro sujeto.

Con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, la joven confirmó que ambos jóvenes eran demasiado atractivos como para ser tratados como conejillos de indias. Tal como a ella la venían tratando desde hacía muchos años, once, para ser exactos.

Lo que la tenía más intrigada era el porqué habían traído repentinamente a dos personas para "jugar". Eran muy raros esta clase de casos en el laboratorio, usualmente traían sólo personas de Amohue en binas, pero nunca había visto que trajeran a más de una persona de otra aldea. Parecía ser que ella ya no estaría tan sola, después de todo. Se preguntaba qué clase de habilidades mejorarían en ambos jóvenes y cómo se desenvolverían con el tiempo, cómo las manejarían.

Cuando los científicos terminaron con ella, le advirtieron que comenzaría a desarrollar habilidades que ella nunca había pensado tener. Al ser ella de pequeña edad y no tener conocimiento alguno del mundo exterior, honestamente no entendió mucho a lo que se referían esas extrañas personas de blanco. Pero, con la práctica, lo supo después.

Ella tenía un secreto: en las pruebas de habilidades, donde se suponía que todos los residentes debían presentar las habilidades desarrolladas, ella sólo había mostrado dos de las tres que los científicos le habían explicado que tendría.

Una de ellas era la de poder manejar los elementos naturales a su antojo: habían puesto frente a ella los seis elementos de la naturaleza— agua, fuego, tierra, aire, relámpago y hielo—, después le explicaron que ella debía de tener cierta afiliación por dos de ellos. Grande fue la sorpresa de los hombres al ver que, aquélla jovencita de ocho años, había podido manejar los seis elementos con gran precisión.

Después vino la segunda habilidad: cambio de forma. Debido a que los habitantes de Veray eran simples nómadas, podían camuflarse perfectamente en el medio ambiente para evitar a los depredadores y los soldados que buscaban hacerse con ellos; la segunda prueba constaba de poner su cuerpo al límite en situaciones de alto riesgo, una de ellas: la clase de natación. Sonaba estúpido, pero la clase de natación no era nada parecido a lo que el nombre daba a parecer. Lo que hicieron los hombres de bata fue lanzarla a una tina demasiado grande de agua y cerrar la cubierta, imposibilitando la salida de la pequeña cabeza de la niña para que pudiese respirar. Fueron momentos de desesperación para ella, hasta que, como si su cuerpo hubiese despertado y reaccionado por sí mismo, de sus mandíbulas comenzaron a brotar varias líneas que se abrieron lentamente, permitiendo el paso de agua a ellas, devolviéndole la respiración. Los científicos, maravillados, habían comprobado la segunda habilidad: cambio de forma para la supervivencia.

Luego de ése horrible episodio, Kabuto, quien era el segundo al mando en el laboratorio, habló personalmente con ella, diciéndole que debía ser una buena niña y mostrarle a todos su tercer y última habilidad. Ella no comprendió sus palabras hasta que Shizune se lo explicó: lo que hacía especiales a los pobladores de Veray, además de lo ya mencionado, era que, cuando se pasaban las dos primeras habilidades, el individuo pasaba a desarrollar una única y especial basada en su propia personalidad, es decir, ningún habitante de Jacer modificado genéticamente tenía las mismas habilidades, siempre eran diferentes y especiales.

Pero ella se negó definitivamente a probar con su tercer habilidad, ya que no quería darle todas las de ganar a sus secuestradores. Porque eso seguían siendo, a pesar de que la trataran mejor que los demás y ella estuviese conviviendo con ellos desde hacía ya varios años, ella todavía los seguía viendo como los monstruos que le privaron de su libertad y de su oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de sus padres.

La joven sabía perfectamente cuál era su tercer habilidad, la sintió incluso antes de probar con los seis elementos. Más no obstante se negó a mostrarla, alegando que ella no poseía tal don. Afortunadamente los científicos le creyeron y, hasta el día de hoy, seguían estudiando su sistema para tratar de averiguar las causas del porqué ella no había desarrollado su tercer habilidad. Los medicamentos que le administraban eran dosis demasiado fuertes que sólo servían para fortalecer tal capacidad. La estaban haciendo indestructible sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

Por eso, ahora que esos jóvenes estaban ahí, le gustaría conocer qué habilidades desarrollarían al ser de una población de gran espiritualidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la dejaran salir del contenedor y ella pudiese observarlos más de cerca.

—Sujeto VY-005 — la venenosa voz del líder de investigaciones, Orochimaru, se hizo presente, llamándola—, es hora de jugar— una terrorífica sonrisa hizo aparición en los labios de aquél hombre de pálido rostro y la joven se estremeció. Orochimaru presionó una secuencia de números en el sistema operativo del contenedor, para después pulsar el botón rojo al lado del pequeño teclado.

El líquido que rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a ser expulsado. En un par de minutos la portadora de los bellos ojos verdes se vio sentada en el suelo, sin la necesidad de la máscara de oxígeno. Estaba desnuda, con su larguísimo cabello rosado cubriendo sus senos de tamaño mediano, era delgada y de facciones demasiado delicadas. Sus largas pestañas rosadas encantaban a todos los hombres del laboratorio y sus pequeños y carnosos labios incitaban a los más fríos de corazón a probarlos. Era una joven demasiado hermosa como para ser un conejillo de indias en ése lugar.

Abrieron la puerta del contenedor y Shizune se apresuró a cubrir el cuerpo de la joven con una pequeña toalla que había encontrado en el almacén, escondiendo el frágil y bello cuerpo de la jovencita de las miradas lascivas de todos los científicos presentes en la sala. La joven tosió un par de veces y se dejó llevar por la mujer que prácticamente la había criado.

—Shizune, encárgate de ella— sentenció Orochimaru, visiblemente decepcionado por la acción de su compañera y caminó lejos de ellas.

La mujer de cabello corto asintió y la llevó a una de las habitaciones del laboratorio. Después de ayudarla a tomar un baño y vestirla con la ropa de práctica que le había sido asignada, Shizune se dio a la tarea de preparar a la joven para su entrenamiento.

—Tienes el cabello muy hermoso— pronunció la mujer con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por las finas hebras rosadas de la joven—... y muy largo— dijo divertida al ver que los suaves mechones rosados caían en cascada hasta los tobillos de la muchacha— ¿Te gustaría que lo cortara?— siguió pasando sus dedos por tan hermoso cabello y le sonrió a través del espejo.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Pero...— su voz cantarina sorprendió a Shizune. Era como si una sirena estuviese cantando una melodiosa canción a las orillas del mar, como si la suave brisa acariciara las campanas de viento en las montañas frías del norte. Nunca había escuchado una voz igual—... me gustaría que lo dejaras a las rodillas, no lo quiero tan corto— y Shizune comprendía la razón: desde su nacimiento hasta los dieciséis años nadie había tocado su cabello, dejándolo crecer hasta donde ahora lo llevaba.

En realidad, la joven de rosados cabellos no había nacido con tan extraño color de cabello; ella nació rubia. Pero, debido a los medicamentos administrados por intravenosa, el gen de su cabello se vio comprometido y, desgraciadamente, modificado de manera cruel y despiadada. Debido a que se trataba de algo tan insignificante como el color de cabello, los científicos decidieron dejarlo como estaba, alegando que se veía demasiado bien como para cambiarlo. Desde ése entonces, a la edad de seis años, el cabello de la niña pasó a ser de color rosado pastel, creciendo como si su pigmentación se debiera a una anomalía de nacimiento.

La mujer de cabello negro asintió y comenzó a cortar las hebras rosadas de la joven, justo a la altura que ella deseaba. Estaba tan concentrada en cortar el cabello que no se percató del momento en el que la joven comenzó a mirarla con insistencia y a llamarla por su nombre.

—Shizune, ¿por qué yo no tengo un nombre?— le cuestionó la pequeña joven de dieciséis años, mientras la miraba a través del espejo.

La mujer la miró sorprendida y se culpó mentalmente por haber olvidado tan importante detalle. Cuando la joven de ojos verdes llegó al laboratorio todos comenzaron emocionados con las investigaciones y los experimentos en ella, limitándose a llamarla simplemente "Sujeto VY-005", y como la habían secuestrado los oficiales, nunca supieron su verdadero nombre. Shizune comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal ante este hecho: se sentía un monstruo.

—Nee Shizune— la joven sin nombre volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos—, ¿qué es eso?— con su pequeña mano y su dedo índice señaló un objeto sobre un jarrón. Shizune siguió el dedo de la joven y sonrió al ver la hermosa margarita en un florero de su tocador.

—Eso, querida, es una flor— le informó con dulzura acariciando su cabello recién cortado. De pronto, como si de una revelación se tratase, un nombre vino a su mente con tal fuerza y esplendor que fue difícil no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos— Haruno— la joven de rosados cabellos la miró confundida y Shizune le sonrió para tranquilizarla— como los campos de flores: Haruno— siguió acariciando el cabello de la jovencita y volvió a sonreír.

Era demasiado obvio, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo, toda ella era un bello campo de flores, de hermosas margaritas, elegantes rosas y alegres girasoles. Su rosado cabello le recordaba a las hermosas flores de cerezo que brotaban de los grandes árboles en la primavera.

—Haruno, Sakura Haruno— dictó la científica, rodeando el cuerpo de la recién nombrada con sus brazos, en un fuerte agarre—. Tu nombre es Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que estuvo confuso desde un inicio, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán esclareciendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que, si bien fue un poco corto, servirá de base para un mejor desarrollo en la historia :D**

**Y díganme: ¿qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? ¿A qué no le entendieron?**

**Seré demasiado feliz si me dejan un review dándome su opinión, pues es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Pues, me despido por ahora ^-^v ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Lee Lee out.**


	2. De dioses y animales

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes de que me linchen por no haber actualizado este fic desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero pedirles disculpas. Últimamente mi mente ha estado en lugares que ni siquiera se imaginan y me ha sido muy difícil el volver a la realidad. Sí, tuve ciertos bloqueos de escritor y todos los días me la llevaba preocupada, pues no sabía qué hacer con el rumbo que habían tomado mis historias.**

**Así que aquí estoy, haciendo la lucha por continuar los fics. Espero de corazón que no hayan perdido el interés por ellos, pues me he esforzado mucho (aunque no lo parezca).**

**En otro Fic, específicamente en el conjunto de OS de Breaking Dawn at Twilight, hablé sobre ponerle fecha a las actualizaciones. Pensé que de verdad podría cumplirlo, pero tal parece que me bloqueé al sentirme tan presionada por actualizar, por lo que resultó contraproducente. Si bien trataré de actualizar con regularidad, voy a estar tardando un poco, pues siempre que escribo me termina doliendo horrores la cabeza y, aparte, hay veces en las que los capítulos no satisfacen mis expectativas, por lo que tengo que volver a escribir. Aparte de que no tengo muy claro el desenlace de la historia, pues la voy subiendo conforme se me ocurren nuevas ideas, huehuehue.**

**Espero lo entiendan y sigan disfrutando mis fics, que por ustedes es que los hago. Sin más qué decir, los dejo con el capítulo.**

**NOTAS Y COMENTARIOS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Tanto _Naruto_ como _Naruto Shippuden_ son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. La historia aquí presentada es completamente **mía**; cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como **plagio**.

**Título:** Game.

**Rate:** T.

**Pareja:** Será un MultiSaku por ahora, sugerencias dejarme un review o un PM.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Referencias de contenido teológico. Violencia moderada.

**Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

**Aclaraciones:** Yo utilizo las líneas para separar las escenas; si la escena ocurrió en el pasado, así lo aclararé antes de dar inicio a la misma. Por el contrario, si no está aclarada, es decir, si comienza la escena sin algún índice de tiempo, es que el acontecimiento está ocurriendo en tiempo actual.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:** De dioses y animales._

_**~Hace dos años~**_

**S**u respiración era cada vez más irregular, lo cual era peligroso: podrían encontrarlo. Mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, intentó calmar sus propios jadeos en busca de aire, lo que le costó horrores, pues el esfuerzo provocó un profundo ardor en sus pulmones, quemándole hasta la garganta. El dolor en sus magulladas rodillas no hacía más que incrementar a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba completamente seguro de que, en la carrera, habían empezado a sangrar, pues el pantalón del pijama estaba firmemente adherido a su piel, posiblemente a la sangre seca. Su rostro también presentaba ciertos arañazos, los cuales comenzaron a picarle.

Sintió algo retorcerse entre sus manos cerradas, haciendo que el joven de rubios cabellos se sobresaltara. Tan concentrado había estado en escapar que había olvidado al par de criaturas que había llevado consigo; al abrir las manos, dos pares de pequeños y curiosos ojos le dieron la bienvenida. Suspiró por la nariz: estaban a salvo. Acarició con el pulgar el frágil y resbaladizo cuerpo del sapo naranja, justo entre las serpenteantes franjas malvas. Celoso por un poco de atención, la pequeña cría de zorro se restregó contra su mano, buscando un poco de caricias. El joven de ojos azules sonrió, mientras acariciaba el aterciopelado pelaje naranja rojizo del fénec.

_«¡Corre!»_, el recuerdo de la voz de su padre gritándole le sobrevino a la mente. Era de madrugada, por lo que toda la Aldea había estado dormida y con la guardia baja cuando el ataque tomó lugar. Él era de sueño pesado, por lo que su progenitor no dudó en tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa y agitarlo con vehemencia para despertarlo, mientras le echaba una enorme mochila a los hombros. En la confusión del momento pudo observar cómo su madre hacía lo mismo con su hermano, quien sí se había despabilado al instante. Ambos habían saltado por la ventana, aunque él había tenido mayor dificultad al hacerlo debido al par de animales en sus manos. Al girarse por una fracción de segundo, pudo observar todas las casas y viveros ser devorados por el fuego, incluyendo la suya.

Con sus padres dentro.

_«¡Mamá! ¡Papá!»_, recordó haber gritado. _«¡__Hay tiempo, todavía podemos...!»_. Pero los brazos del primogénito envolvieron su cuerpo, resistiendo los golpes y patadas que el rubio le apropinaba. Los chillidos del menor fueron ahogados por la mano derecha del primogénito, en un vano intento por tranquilizarlo. _«¡Menma!»_.  
_«¡No podemos!», _el mayor de los gemelos tomó por los hombros a Naruto y giró su cuerpo para encararlo. Debido a la adrenalina derrochada en la discusión, ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad. _«No podemos...»_, sentenció de forma más calmada, mientras dejaba caer sus manos de los hombros del rubio.

Las palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza del menor, mientras sus orbes azules atravesaban los de su hermano. Zafiro contra topacio, cielo contra océano. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de apartar la vista de las llamaradas que consumían todo a su paso. Apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes chirriaron al ser testigo de los gritos que aclamaban salvación. Niños, mujeres, hombres... sus padres. Todas las voces fueron sofocadas por el humo y las abrasadoras llamas, mientras él sólo podía escucharlas con impotencia. No sólo las personas, sino los animales, quienes también aullaban de dolor.  
Justo como en ese momento, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, nublando su vista. Su memoria no sólo lastimaba su mente, sino también su corazón, pues cada segundo que recordaba era una aguja clavada en él. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y, al intentar regularla, pudo sentir el ardor en sus pulmones, calcinándole hasta la garganta. La firme mano de su hermano le palmeó el hombro con suavidad, para después incitarle a levantarse y salir corriendo.

Y esa fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Varias personas uniformadas, posiblemente las que causaron el incendio, dieron con ellos y tuvieron que correr con todas sus fuerzas. Se concentró tanto en escapar y en evitar que tanto el sapo como el zorro no se resbalaran de sus manos que no se percató de que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado. No estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, sólo tenía la vaga noción de haber entrado al enorme bosque que custodiaba la frontera de su pueblo. Sólo rogaba para que no le encontraran, ni a su hermano, donde sea que estuviese.

El fatídico error sólo había durado una fracción de segundo. Tantos recuerdos dolorosos le habían perforado la mente y habían hecho estragos en su corazón, por lo que las lágrimas corrieron por sus marcadas mejillas sin que él pudiese hacer algún intento por detenerlas. Y, aunque éstas eran silenciosas, el lastimero sollozo que escapó de sus labios, aunque breve, fue el detonante para descubrir su posición.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, fueron las pisadas de unas enormes botas detrás de su espalda. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Otro grito.

Era el quinto que exclamaba en esos escasos treinta y cinco minutos en los que los habían arrastrado hasta ahí. No dijeron nada, simplemente los empujaron de la celda donde los tenían hasta una especie de pasillo estrecho e interminable, repleto de puertas de metal. Las paredes eran de un blanco enfermizo, completamente pulcro y sin ninguna imperfección; había tres imponentes puertas de acero de cada lado, cada una con una placa del mismo material con un extraño grabado en ella. Las únicas letras que pudo reconocer eran las de la puerta frente a ellos, pues la palabra _«Jacer»_ estaba labrada en la lámina.

«Mi pueblo», pensó el joven de rebeldes cabellos azabaches, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la hoja de metal.

Para el sexto grito, no pudo resistirlo más: se abalanzó sobre la puerta con fuerza, con toda la intención de derribarla; hecho que estaba más que claro que era imposible, pero que no le hizo desistir de su lucha. Sí, un metro ochenta y tres podía significar algo, pero no contra una formidable puerta de metal; era como si un pequeño gatito intentase rasgarle la garganta a un tigre de bengala adulto. Más aún si ese gatito aún se encontrara con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Los guardias tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar pero, cuando lo hicieron, arremetieron contra el corpulento cuerpo del moreno, necesitando una pequeña cuadrilla de cinco agentes para lograr, muy a duras penas, separarle unos centímetros de la puerta.

Lo que verdaderamente le detuvo de su ofuscado objetivo de abrir la puerta, fue la distracción que le provocó el chirrido de la última puerta del corredor ser abierta. Dicho descuido no fue desaprovechado por sus custodios, quienes se arremolinaron a su alrededor y lo aprehendieron, poniéndolo de rodillas en el suelo. Sasuke se vio embargado por un desagradable sentimiento de humillación.

_«Voy a matarlos a todos»_, gruñó en su mente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la enorme puerta de metal, la cual parecía abrirse de una manera tortuosamente lenta. Y, como si alguien hubiese escuchado las maldiciones profesadas en su mente, un par de figuras emergieron de la oscuridad de la abertura; Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que eran dos mujeres, una más alta que la otra: la primera, de mayor estatura y, aparentemente, mayor edad, se encontraba ataviada en una de esas horribles batas blancas que los científicos del laboratorio se enorgullecían tanto de portar. Su cabello corto apenas y rozaba sus hombros, de un color castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, haciendo juego con sus ojos de misma tonalidad. Su piel, aunque clara, estaba opaca y sin ese característico rubor que provocaba la sangre en circulación, posiblemente por tanto tiempo sin recibir la luz del sol.

Pero lo que le hizo contener la respiración fue la pequeña figura que se encontraba de pie al lado de la doctora. Si la mujer de bata medía un metro sesenta y algo, la personita a su lado debía medir fácilmente unos diez centímetros menos. Lo que más llamó su atención, obviamente, fue el extravagante rosado de sus cabellos, los cuales estaban atados en dos coletas que descansaban sobre sus hombros, llegando hasta el inicio de sus muslos; algunos mechones más cortos se encontraban fuera de los listones y el flequillo, haciendo que un cosquilleo sobreviniera a las manos del moreno por acomodarlos él mismo. Los curiosos ojos esmeralda de la joven brillaron al verle y sus largas pestañas se sacudieron un par de veces, como si no creyera en la presencia del azabache frente a ella. A diferencia de la mujer a su lado, la lechosa piel de la joven estaba cubierta por una especie de vestido blanco, el cual llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y se ceñía en torno a ellos, formando una especie de _shorts_ acampanados. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos y, justo arriba de sus codos hasta la mitad de sus manos, su piel estaba cubierta por unas mangas blancas pertenecientes al pseudo vestido, terminando en una forma igualmente acampanada. Sus delicados pies estaban cubiertos por un pequeño par de zapatos blancos, en los cuales habían unas calcetas que eran tan largas que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando sólo una pequeña porción de ellos desnuda.

Era... preciosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— inquirió la mujer científica, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se maldijo mentalmente al sentir la sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas en lo que parecía ser un leve rubor, pues no tenía tiempo para tener otra clase de sentimientos que no fueran la rabia y la venganza. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, viéndose abrumado nuevamente por la ira que hace unos momentos le había consumido hasta tal punto en el que estaba dispuesto a agarrarse a golpes con todo aquel bastardo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Al escucharla, los escoltas se miraron entre sí, aparentemente nerviosos. Y no era para menos, pues habían sido severamente advertidos de no utilizar la fuerza bruta contra los sujetos de prueba, pues las heridas y los golpes podían comprometer los resultados de la experimentación. Shizune sabía esto, por lo que no había dudado en saltar a la defensa del joven. Aunque... mirándolo de otra forma, más que rescatar al moreno, parecía que había salvado a los guardias de una inminente paliza.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiese añadir algo más, la puerta de Jacer se abrió de par en par con un golpe seco.

—Vaya... tal parece que el sujeto "JR-077" está ansioso por comenzar a _jugar_— proveniente de las sombras, la ponzoñosa voz del hombre-serpiente, como le había apodado Sasuke de manera secreta, se hizo presente para añadir más peso al tenso ambiente del pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke pudo apreciar cómo el cuerpo de la doctora se tensaba de forma automática al notar la presencia del recién llegado, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su brazo izquierdo a la altura del cuerpo de la joven a su lado, en un claro gesto de protección. En respuesta, la de cabellos rosas se encogió hasta situarse detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra. Sasuke la miró confundido, pues dejaba dos cosas en claro: la primera, el palpable temor que sentía ante el de ojos amarillos; y la segunda, que confiaba demasiado en la científica.

Con una sonrisa, el sádico líder de la cuadrilla le indicó a los guardias que llevaran al moreno adentro. Al verlo, el azabache no pudo evitar que un salvaje gruñido emergiera de su garganta, obligando a retroceder al hombre de largos cabellos oscuros. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad con la escolta empujándole, su vista se enfocó en los intensos ojos verdes de la joven, en los cuales podía apreciarse un brillo que no supo identificar.

Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del recinto, provocando que, en el proceso, las psicodélicas luces serpenteando en sus pupilas le produjeran mareos. Habiéndose recuperado momentos después, pudo apreciar el ambiente a su alrededor.

Era, sin duda, un cuarto enorme. La oscuridad estaba apenas iluminada por una serie de velas de distintos colores oscuros; desde negro hasta el gris, pasando por tonalidades azuladas y amoratadas; una extraña melancolía le embargó, pues el color era inquietantemente parecido al que su familia utilizaba para los altares del templo. Todas ellas estaban colocadas en posiciones específicas, ninguna parecía haber sido dejada al azar. Gracias a un cirio enorme que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la habitación pudo distinguir la imagen de una persona encapuchada, misma que parecía llevar en sus manos un pesado libro de pasta dura.

Velas, figuras encapuchadas, un libro de aspecto ancestral...

_«¡Un rito de invocación!», _gritó para sus adentros. Pero, para cuando pudo reaccionar, ya era tarde. Con una certera patada en su espalda baja, justo arriba de las caderas, uno de los custodios lo proyectó hacia el frente, haciéndole caer justo arriba de un enorme círculo de tiza blanca, con extraños grabados en el centro. Debido a que todavía se encontraba esposado, su pecho fue el que se llevó el mayor impacto, amortiguando el posible golpe a su cabeza.

—No saben... ¡no saben en lo que se están metiendo!— exclamó alarmado, mientras giraba su cuerpo de tal manera que le permitiera sentarse sobre los jeroglíficos. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse, como si estuviese corriendo en una maratón o algo parecido. Y, antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, una estridente carcajada resonó en todo el recinto.

—Por supuesto que sabemos— había odio en su voz, un desprecio tan profundo que parecía tener la longevidad de un anciano—, nosotros lo sabemos todo— se mofó, mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde el joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba. Cuando por fin se puso frente al muchacho, éste pudo reconocerle como el asistente de cabello gris y gafas redondeadas—. Por éso lo hacemos— sentenció con una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad al moreno, como si éste no fuese más que una simple alimaña en su presencia. Al verle, la sangre del Uchiha ardió, provocando que otro gutural gruñido se apoderara de su garganta, consiguiendo la misma reacción que el hombre-serpiente en el joven asistente.

En los labios del azabache se formó una media sonrisa, misma que duró hasta que su portador sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¡Con los Dioses no se juega, bastardo!— protestó con furia, mientras inclinaba su torso hacia adelante. Si existía algo que le habían prohibido con insistencia en su familia era que nunca debía hacer un ritual con intenciones oscuras pues, si bien el Dios Susanoo era uno de los tres Dioses principales, era el más temperamental, por lo que molestarle podría resultar catastrófico. Si ése era el Dios al que aquellos chiflados buscaban invocar, se estaban enfrentando contra la mente más sádica y psicópata de todos los seres ancestrales.

La carcajada del asistente volvió a interrumpirle.

—Nosotros no vamos a _jugar_ con él... tú lo harás— dictó el joven, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas con sus dedos índice y anular. De forma simultánea, tomó de un frasco de un contenido misteriosamente oscuro, mismo en el que sumergió las puntas de sus dedos— ¡Ahora!— gritó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sacudía el contenido de sus dedos sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

«¿Es... sangre?»_,_ pensó pasmado sin poder apartar los ojos del líquido carmesí sobre él y sobre el círculo de tiza. Segundos después, como si escayola del círculo hubiese absorbido el contenido del frasco, ésta comenzó a teñirse de color grana. Podría haber sido una mala broma por parte de su imaginación, o bien de nuevo sus alucinaciones por culpa de la oscuridad, pero bien pudo observar cómo los símbolos comenzaron a iluminarse de forma tenue, mientras se movían lentamente unos contra los otros, formando nuevas palabras con los _Kanjis_ iniciales. De forma repentina, todas las velas del recinto se apagaron, causando un sobresalto en todos los presentes. Al menor de los hermanos Uchiha ese hecho no le profetizó nada positivo.

Y no se equivocó.

Casi tan sorpresivo como un puñetazo en el estómago, la presión en los pulmones del azabache ocasionó que éste perdiera el aliento, provocando también que su respiración se volviera cada vez más pesada e irregular, incrementando el ardor que comenzaba a generarse en su garganta. Como reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, comenzó a toser paulatinamente, ocasionando que sus ojos empezaran a lagrimear y que el fuego en su esófago se extendiera hasta quemarle la úvula. Las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos, haciendo que su vista se tornara cada vez más borrosa y las figuras encapuchadas a su alrededor pasaran a distorsionarse a tal punto que, al cabo de unos segundos, sólo eran manchas oscuras sin forma definida. Parpadeó un par de veces con la esperanza de que las gotas saladas corrieran por sus pálidas mejillas, lo que resultó lo mínimamente posible; gracias a que éstas habían lubricado sus irritadas pupilas, pudo distinguir la presencia del asistente justo frente a él. Éste, sin haberse quitado la capucha, se había arrodillado con el enorme libro entre sus manos, mientras los demás seguían con la cabeza agachada. Sasuke se concentró en su rostro, el cual permanecía impasible y con los ojos cerrados, a excepción de sus labios, los cuales se movían de forma lenta y pausada: estaba recitando una oración.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si era a causa de la sensación de ahogo que le venía atormentando desde hace un par de minutos o si ya se había vuelto completamente loco, pero podía jurar que hace cinco segundos la silueta del cuatro ojos no poseía las tremendas dimensiones de las que ahora parecía tener. Confundido, intentó ponerse de pie, para después fallar y caer sobre una de sus rodillas, provocando una repentina punzada de dolor en la boca de su estómago.

—_«Ustedes, humanos... seres frágiles e insignificantes, se creen lo suficientemente superiores como para tener el privilegio de solicitar mi presencia»_— el joven de ojos azabaches permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose abrumado de forma repentina. Era sumamente obvio que dicha voz, tan grave e imponente, no pertenecía al enclenque del científico de cabello gris, comenzando por el hecho de que hablaba en un vocablo distinto. En Jacer, había una leyenda que hablaba de un regalo que los mismos Dioses habían entregado al Clan Uchiha: el "Don de la Palabra". Debido a la infinita fe que los miembros de la Familia Uchiha profesaban al Supremo Trío de Dioses, éstos les habían recompensado con la capacidad de hablar el idioma de las deidades.

Pero, lo que más le sorprendía, dejando de lado el hecho de que podía entenderle a la perfección, era que sólo los primogénitos, es decir, los futuros sacerdotes del Templo, era quienes eran "bendecidos" con dicha sabiduría. De hecho, Itachi ya había mostrado señales de poder hablar los vocablos divinos, incluso antes de lo estipulado en las Escrituras del Templo, demostrando ser un joven prodigio desde nacimiento. Pero Sasuke, bueno... él era el hermano menor, el que estaba destinado a cuidar el Templo desde el exterior: él no necesitaba dichas habilidades.

—_«Ni siquiera puedes liberarte de tus ataduras, ¿así osas postrarte ante mí? ¡Debería matarte, rata inmunda! ¡A ti y al inútil de tu hermano!»_— la voz volvió a sobresaltarle, pero fueron las abominantes amenazas las que le pusieron los nervios de punta. Definitivamente, se trataba de Susanoo, el Dios del Mar. Y al fin lo entendió todo.

Aquellas alimañas no querían solamente retar al Mundo Divino al realizar un rito de invocación, lo que querían era provocar el enojo en los Dioses para que éstos castigaran de alguna manera u otra a quienes se encontraban dentro del círculo. No podía encontrarle otro significado a todo aquel teatro que los científicos habían montado, pues dudaba enormemente que ésas personas tuviesen inclinaciones hacia la fe y la religión que las personas en Jacer profesaban. Ahora, conociendo el temperamento del Dios del Mar debido a las leyendas que había leído de pequeño, lo más probable era que éste le castigara con torturas que ni siquiera él mismo podía imaginar. Tal vez haría que un demonio menor le poseyera y destruyera su cuerpo desde sus entrañas, o sencillamente le aplastaría como a una cucaracha. Susanoo podría hacer eso y más, mucho más. A menos que, de alguna milagrosa manera, le demostrara a Susanoo que era digno del perdón, terminaría muerto. O algo mucho peor.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento le azotó en la cara, causándole más de un rasguño. El viento a su alrededor se había arremolinado y, por muy extraño que sonase, habían cientos de nebulosas de tonalidades borgoñas siendo arrastradas por éste. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado exhausto y podía jurar que sus pulmones explotarían de un momento a otro. Aún así, de forma lenta, logró alzar su rodilla derecha del suelo, para así poder apoyar el pie con más firmeza.

«¿Por esta razón gritabas tanto, Aniki?», los pensamientos de Sasuke se concentraron en las últimas palabras del enfurecido Dios, mientras el viento seguía golpéandole con vehemencia. Las ráfagas eran tan fuertes que podía sentir cómo éstas le quemaban hasta el último poro de su piel. "¿Inútil?", ¿Itachi... inútil? Lentamente, y apoyándose en la rodilla izquierda, logró alzar su cuerpo y, al fin, ponerse de pie. Su mente ahora estaba inundada por imágenes de su hermano mayor y él mismo de pequeños, jugando, riendo... en muchas de ellas, podía apreciar a un compasivo Itachi defendiéndolo e, incluso, ayudándole en distintas ocasiones.

«Tranquilo. Yo voy a calmar tu dolor».

—Podré ser una rata a tus pies, un insecto del cual te desharías fácilmente...— le sorprendió el no encontrar ningún rastro de duda o temor en su propia voz, siendo que incluso sus piernas estaban temblando, aunque lo achacaba más al cansancio. Si el hecho de estar hablando el vocablo divino volvió a conmocionarle, no lo demostró. Ahora, sus ojos azabaches sólo transmitían el más puro enojo a los rojos de la Deidad—. Pero nunca, escúchame bien... ¡NUNCA TE DEJARÉ PONER UN DEDO SOBRE MI HERMANO!— La rabia embargó todo su cuerpo, no había ni un sólo rincón que no estuviese dominado por la ira y el enojo.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del Dios, y en un intenso arranque de adrenalina, tensó los brazos y las esposas de metal cedieron con absoluta facilidad, liberando sus muñecas de su prisión. El chasquido que produjo el acero al caer silenció la sala. El Dios Susanoo sólo pudo mirar estupefacto cómo el joven de cabellos oscuros le tomaba por el cuello y lo atraía a su propio rostro, mismo que parecía consumido por la ira.

—Tanto tiempo sirviéndote, tantas generaciones... simplemente desperdiciando su tiempo venerando a un imbécil— bramó el menor de los Uchiha, intensificando el agarre al cuello de la Deidad. Sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de odio, de veneno, que Susanoo se limitó a verle atónito. El torbellino a su alrededor parecía haber aumentado tanto en tamaño como en impetuosidad, cambiando del distintivo color vino a uno más azulado—.

Susanoo, para sorpresa del Uchiha, sonrió satisfecho. Un hilillo de sangre escapó de sus labios, perdiéndose en su barbilla.

—_«Sí. Este es el odio que necesito»_— la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, aún cuando tomó el rostro del azabache entre sus manos, quien le miró anonadado—._«Tú y yo, muchacho... nos llevaremos muy bien»_— sentenció la Divinidad, comenzando a aplicar cierta presión en sus manos y, por consecuente, en la cabeza de Sasuke. Antes de que éste último pudiese quejarse debido al dolor, una luz malva comenzó a emanar de las manos del Dios, misma que no vaciló en adentrarse en el cuerpo del menor de los hermanos, haciéndole gritar de verdadero dolor.

Sin poder resistirlo más, las piernas del azabache fallaron y le hicieron caer nuevamente al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sasuke pensó que por dicho azote se desmayaría al instante, pero permaneció consciente, lo suficiente como para poder apreciar el vapor borgoña que emergía de su propia piel. Debido a que se encontraba contra el suelo, su rango de visión decayó con facilidad, por lo que no percibió la presencia de la sombra hasta que ésta se inclinó sobre él. La figura que tenía delante era como si hubiesen puesto un espejo frente a sus ojos, pues la imagen de él mismo mirándose era lo único que sus ojos podían captar; el _otro_ Sasuke le miraba con cierta diversión y una pizca de curiosidad, mientras posicionaba una rodilla en el suelo para poder analizarle mejor. _«Sí, tú y yo seremos uno»_, los labios de su reflejo frente a él no se movieron, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente sus palabras en su cabeza. ¿Ser uno? ¿Qué carajo le había hecho aquel idiota? _«Rápido, nuestros hermanos esperan»_. Nuestros... ¿qué? ¿Hermanos?

_«¿Sasuke? ¿Puedes... puedes oírme?»_, la voz de Itachi inundó su mente. Vaya... se había vuelto completamente loco, incluso podía escuchar la voz de su hermano en su cabeza. Su visión comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, lo que le predijo que muy pronto perdería la consciencia. Bien, pues estaba tan cansado que incluso la idea de ya no volver a despertar le parecía sumamente atractiva. Todo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que estaba desesperado por despertar.

«¿Será que... ya estoy muerto? ¿Es esto el Infierno?», pensó para sus adentros, ignorando por completo las voces que gritaban en su cabeza por un poco de atención. Era imposible que su hermano pudiese comunicarse de esa forma con él, así que la idea de que había perdido la razón era la más lógica por ahora. «Si estoy en el Infierno, entonces... ese Ángel... ¿vino a rescatarme?», a su mente regresó la imagen de la joven de ojos esmeralda. Ella no parecía estar relacionada con ninguno de los animales que los tenían confinados, a pesar de que parecía confiar en una de ellos. Sus ropas eran blancas y brillantes, por lo que era obvio que se trataba de uno de esos seres de luz que su madre le había contado de niño.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos y rendirse ante el sueño, su mirada captó el par de esposas en el suelo. La cadena que antes las mantenía unidas ahora estaba hecha pedazos, pero fue el extraño color negro que tintaba el acero lo que llamó su atención; parecía como si las hubiesen quemado... ¿era eso... hielo? ¿Cómo...?

La inconsciencia le golpeó más rápido de lo que había pensado, brindándole como último recuerdo el extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven de cabello rosado.

* * *

Seguía corriendo pero, por más que lo hacía, no avanzaba. Sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más debido al cansancio y sus pies comenzaron a adormecerse, por lo que posiblemente se caería al cruzarse con el más mínimo obstáculo que se le presentase en el camino. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera intentando, que siguiera huyendo. Era... como una de esas pesadillas que solía tener de pequeño, donde él corría con todas sus fuerzas del monstruo que le perseguía; por más rápido que intentaba correr, sus pasos no le llevaban a ninguna parte, como si estuviese trotando en una caminadora; por otra parte, el monstruo que le acechaba parecía estar impulsado por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, lo que le advertía que, en un momento u otro, le alcanzaría. Siempre despertaba gritando y cubierto en sudor, por lo que eran usuales las visitas a la cama de su hermano mayor, quien siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos y varias palabras para consolarle.

_«Estás teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo, chico...»_, la grave y estridente voz invadió su mente justo antes de que el soldado pudiese ponerle la mano encima. Casi de forma instantánea, todo a su alrededor se sumió en las tinieblas. Pero, en lugar de sentirse temeroso, la oscuridad le brindó un reconfortante alivio, mismo que le permitió sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

_«Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Kurama»._ El rubio sonrió y ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo cuando la enorme figura del zorro apareció frente a él. Era imponente, podía asegurar que era incluso cinco veces más grande que una ballena azul, pues solamente uno de sus colmillos era del mismo tamaño que el rubio; su pelaje era de un naranja rojizo, el cual se fue intensificando en esos dos años que habían permanecido juntos. Sus ojos también habían adquirido una tonalidad carmesí, mismos que estaban adornados con unas especies de ojeras negras que se extendían hasta la punta de sus largas orejas.

Extrañaba tenerlo entre sus manos.

_«No pienses en mí como si hubiera muerto, sigo aquí»_. Se quejó la enorme bestia, al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada al joven, quien se limitó a soltar una carcajada. Era cierto: tanto Kurama como Gamakichi, el sapo naranja que le pertenecía. Después de que los soldados de Amohue lo capturaran, tardó en entender lo que habían hecho tanto con él como con sus amigos, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba sedado e inmóvil en una camilla de metal. Todavía podía sentir los extraños tubos introducidos en su piel. _«Sabes... nunca te agradecí por haber salvado la mía»_, prosiguió el zorro, mientras desviaba sus penetrantes ojos hacia uno de los rincones oscuros de la mente del Namikaze.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír nostálgico al recordar esos tiempos. En Gonick, su aldea de nacimiento, todas las familias estaban destinadas a proteger la vida animal, por lo que a cada una se le asignó el cuidado de una especie; en el caso de la familia Namikaze, la suya, era el de los anfibios, específicamente: los sapos. Era ciertamente sorprendente lo estrecha que las relaciones humano-animal se volvían con el tiempo; un claro ejemplo de esto era el del Clan Inuzuka, quienes se encargaban del cuidado de los perros: habían compartido tantas cosas con dichos canes que, sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos comenzaron a presentar ciertas similitudes con los caninos; desde colmillos hasta el desarrollo del olfato, la vista, entre otras cosas. Si bien, no todos los clanes presentaban dichas características— pues, obviamente a los encargados de las aves no les saldrían alas de forma milagrosa—, muchas de las familias sí desarrollaban lazos casi irrompibles con los animales.

Pero, un día, mientras recorría la frontera de Gonick acompañado de Gamakichi, pudo escuchar los chillidos de dolor de un animal. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un lince, pero al agacharse y rebuscar entre los matorrales encontró el maltrecho cuerpo de Kurama, un cachorro de fénec. Debido a que no había una sola familia que se encargase de dicha especie, decidió cuidarlo él mismo. Sí, al principio el zorro era muy desconfiado y casi siempre Naruto tenía las manos arañadas por las afiladas garras del animal, pero poco a poco fue ganándose su confianza. Desde entonces, tanto el sapo como el zorro, se volvieron sus mejores amigos.

_«Espera, ¿qué dijiste? Es que no te escuché bien»_. Bromeó el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie con la firme intención de acercarse al temible zorro. Éste entrecerró los ojos y bufó, claramente molesto. Al llegar a él, la mano del Namikaze acarició su enorme nariz, para después deslizarla y palmear el pelo de su hocico; bueno, lo que los barrotes le permitían acariciar. _«Te juro que encontraré una manera de sacarte de aquí»_, soltó con determinación, dejando caer la mano hacia uno de sus costados. El zorro arrugó el hocico en una graciosa sonrisa, misma que le permitió al rubio apreciar sus fieros y temibles colmillos.

_«Sé que lo harás, pero por ahora tienes suficiente con los repentinos cambios de humor que el sapo y yo te provocamos»_. Se lamentó la bestia, para después escuchar las quejas del enorme sapo a espaldas del rubio. Los tres sonrieron y Kurama se limitó a acurrucarse contra los gigantes barrotes que conformaban su celda. Sí, los doctores psicópatas habían tenido la decencia de explicarle que experimentaría cambios no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su mente. Lo gracioso es que ellos todavía no podían darle una explicación al porqué podía hablar en su mente con ellos, si supuestamente estaban muertos; se inclinaban más por el lado psiquiátrico, en el que los animales habían tomado una pequeña parte de su conciencia y la habían desarrollado como propia. Él no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban.

Después de la pequeña charla, el rubio despertó.

* * *

Caminaba custodiada por Shizune y un guardia de seguridad del laboratorio, a un par de pasos frente a ellos se encontraba la figura de Kabuto. No tenía que poseer habilidades telepáticas para saber que se encontraba con la misma macabra sonrisa que aprendió de Orochimaru.  
Se estremeció; el simple hecho de pensar en ése psicópata le hacía temblar del miedo.

El único sonido que llenaba el pasillo era el de sus propios pasos, pues era la única de entre los presentes que estaba obligada a llevar zapatos con un ligero tacón, con el fin de que tanto los científicos como los agentes supieran enseguida que se trataba de ella y conocer así su ubicación, previniendo posibles escapes. El recordar este hecho hizo que a Sakura le sobreviniera la interrogante de si lo hacían por mera precaución o si de verdad ya les había sucedido. De ser así, no le sorprendía en absoluto: ella llevaba casi toda su vida pensando en cómo salir de aquel infierno.

—Lo hiciste bien esta vez— la ponzoñosa voz del hombre de cabello gris le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por supuesto que lo había hecho bien, hacía más de diez años que la entrenaban para matar. Lo supo desde el momento en el que los troncos que usualmente utilizaba para practicar habían sido reemplazados por enormes pedazos de metal. Pedazos con forma humana.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron del entrenamiento al pasar por las puertas que daban paso a las celdas. Cada aldea tenía su propia puerta, tanto en el pasillo de entrenamientos como en los "dormitorios", que era como cínicamente llamaba Kabuto al conjunto de calabozos en los que los encerraban a todos los sujetos de prueba, incluyéndose. La diferencia, por lo que Shizune le había comentado, era que las celdas de Veray estaban en mejores condiciones que las de las demás aldeas, por obvias razones.

En su camino, se encontró con una pequeña placa de metal sobre una de las puertas del lado derecho del pasillo. De manera súbita, las palabras comenzaron a invadir su mente.

«EXPEDIENTE DEL PACIENTE "GK-105".  
Nombre: Namikaze Naruto.  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Octubre.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Edad de Ingreso: 16 años.  
Género: Masculino.  
Lugar de Nacimiento: Gonick. Sección Norte.  
Estado: Activo.  
Especie: Fusión mixta entre las especies _Anura_ y _Vulpes Zerda.  
_Diagnóstico Sintomático:  
*Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo.  
*Trastorno Bipolar.  
Resultados Esperados:  
*Transmutación genética humano-especie.  
*Comunicación con animales.  
*Reflejos y habilidades desarrolladas en base a la especie».

Pero ya no pudo recordar una palabra más. Intentó, lo cual comenzó a producirle una ligera punzada de dolor en la sien izquierda, dando inicio a una posible migraña. Trato de no quejarse, puesto que eso llamaría la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Suspiró y su mirada se posó de forma automática en la siguiente placa de metal, la primera del lado izquierdo.

"Jacer".

Sí, recordaba perfectamente a las nuevas personas que los científicos habían traído al laboratorio. Con un sonrojo, recordó las fieras facciones del rostro del joven de cabello corto al intentar derribar la puerta esa misma mañana, mismas que misteriosamente se suavizaron al toparse con sus ojos. Esperaba con ansias a que la personalidad del pelinegro no se haya visto comprometida en la experimentación. Shizune le había comentado en secreto que el proceso en los habitantes de Jacer era diferente al de los demás, puesto que ellos estaban más comprometidos en espíritu que en el ámbito físico. Era más usual escuchar los gritos en los sujetos de Jacer que de cualquier otra nación. También recordó que, de forma inconsciente, había quemado las cadenas del azabache hasta el punto de derretirlas y, para no levantar sospechas, las había congelado, dejándolas frágiles a cualquier tirón.

Al llegar a la puerta de su pueblo, la más alejada, giró su rostro levemente hacia su lado izquierdo, tratando de enfocar el par de puertas del principio. Ahora tenía una nueva misión personal: leer las fichas de los nuevos sujetos.

«No se preocupen, yo los sacaré de aquí. Sólo... resistan un poco más, por favor». Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Esta pequeña sección la hice aquí y no arriba con el fin de no dar spoilers del capítulo, así que aquí les van algunas explicaciones, por si algunas palabras no les quedaron del todo claras.  
_Fénec:_ Raza de zorro.  
_Anura:_ Nombre científico de los sapos.  
_Vulpes Zerda:_ Nombre científico de la raza de los fénec.  
_Trastorno de Personalidad Disociativo:_ También conocido como _Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple_, es cuando dos o más personalidades (personas) residen dentro de un ser humano.  
_Trastorno Bipolar:_ Cambios de humor drásticos en una persona.

* * *

**Y bueno, ahora voy a responder a los hermosos reviews que ustedes me dejaron, los cuales agradezco de todo corazón. «3**

**cinlayj2:** Yo también pienso que sería lindo que la quieran y la protejan :3 Jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, agradezco mucho tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto.

**2501:** Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)

**Guest:** Deberías dejar un nick para que te identifique, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y se hayan aclarado un poco tus dudas :D Nos leemos pronto.

**shashachan7:** Un poquito tarde, pero seguro :D Espero que este capítulo te guste, muchas gracias por tu review :D

** :** Cada vez que leo tu nick no puedo evitar pensar en Bambam de GOT7 *¬* Jajaja, no actualizo desde el 2015, creo que se te fue un 0 ahí jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por decir que son maravillosas, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y seguirte leyendo en ellas. Sí, sé que es un poco confuso al comenzar a leerlo, así que espero que en este capítulo se hayan aclarado un poco más las cosas. Nos leemos pronto :D

**kazuyaryo:** Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio me emocionó el leer que te pareció maravilloso *-* Ojalá que este capítulo también te parezca bueno, nos leemos pronto :D

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia y a mí a favoritos y a quienes la están siguiendo. En serio me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, pues así me ayudan a subir la calidad de la historia.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Lee Lee Out!**


End file.
